legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Silence Reigns S7 P2/Transcript
(Rose is seen on the floor playing with a small car. As she rolls it around, she begins to see frost growing on it) Rose: Huh? Aww man! (Erin looks down at Rose from her bed) Erin: Something wrong Rosie? Rose: I keep freezing my car. Erin: Huh? (Erin looks down to find the car as it slowly freezes solid.) Erin: Awww it's okay Rosie, we can fix that. Rose: You sure? Erin: Yeah! Here let me see it. (Erin gets up and picks up the car before she gently hits it against her dresser, shattering the ice) Erin: *hands the car back* Here you go! Rose: *takes the car* Thanks Erin. Man, I didn't think controlling my powers would be this hard. Erin: *Giggles and pats Rose's head* Believe or not Rosie, but I struggled to control my Gift when I first had it to. Rose: Really? Erin: Yeah. I can't tell you how many times I ended yelling for dad to help me every time I froze one of my toys by accident. Rose: Wow! Erin: Yeah. Then there was the time I froze this tower Alex made out of building blocks. Rose: What happened to it? Erin: It shattered the entire thing to pieces. Alex was crying for like fifteen minutes before mom and dad got him calmed down. (Rose laughs) Rose: Really? Erin: Yeah! Rose: Oh wow! I never thought you would have that much trouble with your powers Erin! Erin: Hey I was a kid to once to. So I had to learn how to use my powers just like everyone else. And I'll be here to teach you how to use yours. Rose: Thanks Erin! (Rose jumps up and hugs Erin) Erin: Aww you're welcome sweetie! (Erin hugs Rose back. As they hug, Miles walks in) Miles: Hey Erin. Erin: Hey Miles, what's up? Miles: Nothing really. You and Rose all right? Erin: Oh she's having a bit of trouble controlling her ice powers but she'll figure out with my help. Miles: Wait ice powers??? Rose: Yeah! (Miles notices Rose's new color) Miles: How?! Erin: Uhhh, long story. Miles: I-I see... Well then congrats Rose. Rose: Thanks! Now I'm REALLY Erin's side kick! I can't wait to start my hero training! Erin: Yeah! Miles: Well it'll have to wait Erin. We got a crime alert. Erin: Aww man! What do we got? Miles: Its another Targhul with a Quirk. Erin: Ginetra… Rose: Mommy.... Erin: *Puts Erin down* Rose you stay with Lenny and Charlie. I'll be back soon okay? And when I get back, we'll see about practicing your freezing powers. Okay? Erin: Okay Erin. Miles: Oh yeah, Alex and Jess are staying back too. Erin: Really? Miles: Hey, someone's gotta look after them. Besides, they still got Rayla and Ray to help as well. Erin: You're right. Well, let's head out and deal with this thing already. Miles: Right away Erin. Come on. Erin: Let's do it! (Miles and Erin both leave the room. Rose decides to play with her car again. But freezes it again) Rose: OH COME ON!! (Meanwhile out in the city...) Officer #1: SHOOT IT SHOOT IT!! Officer #3: IT'S ON THE WALLS!!! (The officers are seen firing at The Toad who is shown jumping from wall to wall before it jumps down and slashes an officer's throat before biting down on another's neck) Toad: Blood....! Officer #2: HOLY SHIT!! Toad: More blood...! (Toad goes for the officer, but at that moment, a tongue wraps out Toad's foot, and pulls him away from the Officer) Tsuyu: Ribbit! Toad: YOU!! Erin: More than that Targhul! (The other Defenders run out) Toad: Awww you ruined my meal! Jack: We're about to ruin more than that you monster! Miles: Yeah! Toad: Ha! You couldn't kill me even if you tried! Tsuyu: You give reptiles a bad name. Tenya: Indeed! Soon you and your queen's reign will end! Toad: No! My queen's army grows everyday! Soon we'll be the masters of this world! Erin: You guys really like making aspirations before you even plan them out huh? Toad: We know this will come to be! The Queen has prophesied it! Miles: Unless we stop her first. Toad: Then if that's the case, I'll stop you from destroying our future! Jack: Bring it on!! (Toad launches himself at the Defenders. Meanwhile, Jessica is seen with Sammy and Alex) Jessica: Nice of you to stay with us for a change Alex. Alex: Well hey, you're gonna need help when it comes to raising a Targhul. Besides.... (Alex takes Jessica's hand into his) Alex: I just wanted to spend some time with you was all. Jessica: *Giggles* Oh Alex. Sammy: If you guys start kissing again, I'm leaving. Lenny: Yeah I don't wanna see that either. Alex: Hey, maybe you kids will understand how we feel when you're older. Sammy: Doubt it. We rely on infecting people to have kids. Lenny: Yeah! Jessica: We know, Alex was just joking. Alex: Yeah! (Alex then looks around) Alex: Wait...Where's Rose at? Lenny: I think she's in the living room talking to the robot and the Targhul lady. Alex: !! Jessica: Alex? Alex: Hey uh, let's go and make sure Rose is doing okay huh? Jessica: Okay sure. (The 4 go over to the living room as Rose is seen with Ray and Rayla) Lenny: Hey, there she- Wait.... (The 4 notice Rose's body has changed color) Jessica: What the heck? Alex: Is something wrong with Rose?! Lenny: She didn't look like that before! Ray: *Sees the 4* Oh hello everyone. Jessica: Guys did something happen to Rose? She's different. Ray: Oh yes. It turns out, she's got ice powers now. Sammy: Wait, ice powers? Rose: Yeah! Isn't it cool! Although I wish I would stop freezing my toy car... Alex: Wait, when did you get ice powers?! Rose: Like Erin said to Miles, long story. Alex: But-But-But-! Jessica: Alex, calm down. Rayla: Yes Alex. The little cutie has ice powers. That's not a problem right? (Alex gets a little fearful when he sees Rayla smile at him) Jessica: Yeah that's right. Its not a problem. *To Rose* But you said you kept freezing your toy car? Rose: Yeah.. But Rayla and Ray have been helping me every time I freeze things. Ray: It just freezes a little bit so I just tap it till it shatters. Jessica: Ah, I see. Rose: Yeah, but it's still cool though! Erin's gonna start teaching me how to use these powers! I'll soon be her side kick and I can help her save the world! Alex: You might want to wait till your a little older before you decide to do stuff like that. Sammy: Hey that reminds me: When am I gonna officially start joining you guys? Me and Jessica are members of this team to right? Jessica: Well, do you have powers yet Sammy? Sammy: Hey I don't need powers to be a hero! I'm a Targhul, I can fight perfectly on my own! Jessica: Still its dangerous out there. Sammy: Hey I really enjoy spending time with you all, but I wanna be a hero! And I can't be a hero if I'm always stuck here! Jessica:... Alex? What do you think? Alex: um... Tell you what Sammy. When the next problem comes, you can come with us. Sammy: All right! Time for me to finally prove myself! Jessica: Yeah! Alex: And maybe you'll be able to- (Alex then feels something sticky on his hand. As he looks down, he finds that he's stuck his hand in a plate covered in syrup) Alex: Uhh, what the hell? Rose: Oh, sorry Alex! I was eating a waffle and forgot to clean up afterward! Alex: Oh it's fine Rosie. I'm...just gonna go wash my hand upstairs is all. (As Alex heads up stair Rayla gets a predator like smile. Alex is seen heading up stairs heading toward the bathroom) Alex: Man how did Rose get ice powers? I gotta ask Erin about this when she gets back. (Alex opens the door to the bathroom and enters it) Alex: All right let's clean up. ???: Knock knock. Alex: Umm, occupied at the moment! ???: You sure? Alex: Can you not hear the voice of the person in here? (Alex is about to turn on the sink when the door opens and then he sees Rayla) Alex: R-RAYAL!!? I SAID- Rayla: *Sends out a tendril to cover Alex's mouth* Shh. No need to yell. I just wanted to help you clean up is all. Alex: *muffled yelling*! (Alex then pulls the tendril from his mouth) Alex: R-Rayla, you are going WAY too far with this now! Rayla: You make it sound like its a crime for two people be in the bathroom. Alex: Well its not but this is just REALLY creepy! Now I'm trying to clean the syrup off my hand! (Alex tries to turn on the sink when suddenly Rayla grabs his sicky hand) Rayla: Here. I'll clean it for you. Alex: W-What are you- (Rayla then starts to lick his hand) Alex: Oooooooh noooooo…. Oooooh this is so gross..... (Rayla continues licking Alex's hand) Alex: Please......Please stop Rayla. Rayla: What? Isn't this helping? Alex: It's creeping me out is what it is. Rayla: Oh come now, its not that bad. And besides... *Licks his hand again* The syrup makes you taste even better. Alex: *Covers his mouth his other hand* Oh god I'm gonna throw up... (Rayla stops licking) Rayla: There. All clean. Alex: Thanks....Now are you done yet? Rayla: *Laughs* You really shy around girls, aren't you, love? Alex: Don't.... Call me that. Now please, I want to go make sure Jessica, Sammy Rose and Lenny are all right. (Alex starts to walk to the door before Rayla blocks it) Rayla: Awww now you don't wanna leave now do you? Alex: R-Rayla please, you're really freaking me out right now! I don't know what this virus is doing to you, but you need to chill, please! Rayla: Oh the virus has nothing to do with my feelings Alex. I'm truly in love with you. Alex: Well you are having a REALLY creepy way of showing it! I feel like you're gonna kidnap or eat me again! Rayla: *Gasp* I would NEVER do such a thing like that! Alex: You did try to eat me before! Rayla: True, but I wasn't in the right mind. *Grabs Alex's face* Now I just want to make you happy. Alex: Okay now I hope you're not packing pheromones like Charlie is by saying that. (Meanwhile downstairs, the others are seen waiting) Jessica: Where is he? Does it really take that long to wash one hand off? Lenny: He probably got stuck to something in there. Jessica: Maybe I should go check on him... Ray: I'm sure he's fine. Maybe he's looking at stuff real quick. Jessica: Hmm... Hey Ray? How are things going for you and Rayla so far? Ray: Oh things have been going great. I can feel Rayla is very happy as well. Jessica: Really? Well I'm glad, she seemed so depressed given what she did when she was... A little crazy. Ray: Yeah, Alex really helped the two of us out. Jessica: Well that's good. (Jessica then looks upstairs) Jessica: I just hope Alex is okay at this point. (Meanwhile, Alex is seen being pushed onto the floor) Alex: Ow! Rayla p-please! Rayla: Ah don't pretend you don't enjoy this. Alex: I don't enjoy this! Rayla: Then would you rather we take this somewhere else? Say... A nice. Comfy. *Whispers* Bed? Alex: R-Rayla! We're still teenagers, and in case you didn't hear me! I. Have. A girlfriend! Rayla: Hm...So? Alex: So!? That means I'm with her! And I love her! Rayla:..... (Rayla stands up with allows Alex to stand up) Alex: *Sigh* Finally.. Now- Rayla: I want you to dump her. Alex: !! E-Excuse you!? Rayla: *Grabs Alex's chin* I love you Alex. And I want you to be happy. But... I don't want anyone else to have you. Alex: Hey wait a- Rayla: You are mine Alex. You belong to me. And I don't want to hear you mention having a girlfriend again. (Alex hears the seriousness in Rayla's voice and gets even more scared) Rayla: *LEt's go of Alex's chin* I lost my desire to continue this. But don't worry. We'll continue you another time. (Rayla starts to leave, but now before giving Alex a pat on the butt which causes him to blush) Rayla: See you soon love. *Leaves the bathroom* Alex:.....W-What in the....? (Alex looks down at his hand which is now covered in slime and saliva) Alex: Okay now I REALLY need to wash this. (Alex goes up to the sink and washes his hand off before he heads back downstairs) Jessica: Alex! (Jessica walks up and kisses Alex on the cheek as he stands with a fearful look) Alex: Oh uhhh h-hey Jess! You doing okay? Jessica: Am I okay? what about you? You were in there for so long I was worried about you! I was about to go up there and check on you! Did something happen? (Alex is about to say something but he notices Rayla is in the room looking him with a smile on her face) Jessica: Oh your shirt's covered in dirt Alex! Did something happen? Alex: Oh no no no! I uhhh, just fell was all! Jessica: You fell and you didn't ask for help?! Alex: I-It's wasn't a bad fall or anything! Jessica: Still! Say something next time please! I don't want anything to happen to you... Alex: R-Really Jessica. I'm okay I promise. Jessica: Okay.. Maybe I was overreacting a little. Alex: No no not at all. It makes me happy to know you care so much. Jessica: Oh you. (The two kiss as Alex's eyes trail over to Rayla nervously as she's seen glaring at him. The two then stop kissing) Jessica: So, how about you and me go out back to the beach sweetie? Alex: Yeah, s-sure. (Alex and Jessica leave the room. Alex finds himself looking at Rayla who continues to watch him till he leaves) Rayla:.... Ray: *Puts hand on her shoulder* Are you okay sister? Rayla:... *Sighs* Yes I'm all right. I'm sorry brother. Ray: I could feel you were angry about something. Want to talk about it. Rayla: N-No its nothing you need to worry about. Rose: Hey if your stressed or upset I can help. Rayla: I appreciate that Rose, but I think I can deal with it myself. Rose: Oh okay. Ray: So, everything's fine? Rayla: Always brother. Ray: Good. Cause if something is bothering you, you know I'm here to help. Rayla: *Smiles* You always have been. And I'll always be there for you. (The Twins share another hug which Rose aww's at) Lenny: Cute. Sammy: Well, you guys wanna do anything now? Rose: I'm gonna go play with my toys! Lenny: Same here! Rose: Then follow me Lenny! Lenny: Just try not to freeze anything! Rose: HEY!! (Rose chases after Lenny who runs away laughing) Rayla: Cute kids. Ray: Indeed. Rayla: Hmm.. I wonder if I'll have kids of my own? Ray: Maybe. If we ever find a way to reverse your mutations, you might get lucky with someone sis. Rayla: Yeah....Maybe I will. (Rayla looks over to see Alex and Jessica kissing before they both walk out to the beach) Rayla:....One day.... (Then, the other heroes arrive back home clearly having been in a fight) Erin: Hey, we're home! Rose: Erin! (Rose runs out and jumps up to hug Erin) Erin: Whoa whoa easy there Rosie! Rose: How'd the fight go? Jack: That frog thing was tougher than I thought he was gonna be! Izuku: He slammed me into the ground. Ten times. Charlie: HAHA! Uraraka: Charlie! Charlie:... Sorry... Ray: Did you get him? Jack: Nah. We'll get him next time though. Erin: Yeah, him and his deranged mother. Rose: Yeah Erin! You tell 'em! Ray: So, he got away huh? Ian: Unfortunately yes. Ray: Well, at least we know what we're dealing with now. Erin: Yeah, seems Gientra's decided to start making plays now that all the other baddies are gone. Omega: Well I'll stop her. Its time she sees that Targhuls will not be the monsters she wants us to be. Mina: Yeah! You said it Omega! Pearl: No more Targhul/monster stuff! Foxtrot: We want to be friends with people! Zulu: We want to live equally among humans! Rose: Yeah, always! Erin: And we'll help you through that guys! For now though, all we can do is wait and see what will happen next from her and her colony. Omega: Right. Erin: Hey, where'd Alex go? Ray: Oh, he and Jess went out back to the beach. Probably to spend some alone time together. Erin: Aw that's sweet. Rayla: Y-Yes. Very sweet.. Erin: So were you good while I was gone? Rose: Oh yeah! I kept freezing my toys though... But Ray and Rayla were nice enough to help! Erin: Aww! THanks guys! Ray: Anytime Erin. (Rayla is silent) Erin: Well, let's go up to my room. I'm sure you're still in a playful mood! Rose: Yay! Erin: Then let's go! (Erin and Rose head upstairs to their room as the others head off to do other things) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 7 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts